Eyes On Me
by Wingheart
Summary: This basically takes place about a month after the end of the game, so if you haven't beat the game, then i don't suggest reading it.
1. " I just want to rest"

****

Eyes On Me

chapter 1: "I just want to rest"

Zell bounced up and down a bit in front of the training center waiting for his buddy, Squall. He swatted at air a bit, then decided to pull off a nice back flip. He tipped backward and his back arched as he popped his feet up and let his weight down on his hands.

"CHICKEN WUSS!" 

"Frickin hell?!!!!!!!" Zell's legs kicked a bit as he fell over, landing in a crouch. He 

stood up fast at the voice. 

" I should write you a ticket...... You know, jumping around like that _is_ against the rules, chicken wuss," Seifer smirked. 

"Yeah, whatever. You're not even on the disciplinary committee anymore. Besides, I'm a hero, I can do these things...," Zell grinned cockily. 

"... You glory time is over, chicken wuss," Seifer knew it. He had messed up big by joining the sorceress and attacking the Garden. he'd blown his chance at ever becoming SeeD. He was lucky the Garden was willing to take him back. Normally he'd be too stubborn to come back, but in this case he made an exception. He would lead the SeeD candidates into field exams, and help train them to deal with real monsters outside the training center.

"Are they? Tch, I wouldn't be so sure about that. You know I have access to all hotdogs in the cafeteria, anytime I want one, I got it," Zell swept his hand out in front of him.

"...Uh huh.." Seifer looked at Zell quirking a brow, wondering how he ever made it this far, "I guess it's true what they say about blondes...."

"H-Wha? You are a blonde!" Zell stepped back a bit looking Seifer over.

"Nah, I'm golden blonde... not platinum blonde, there's a difference...," Seifer shrugged and pointed to Zell's hair.

"W-," Zell was about to say something when that familiar figure with the serious expression approached heading from the dorms, "Yo, Squall!."

"Hi," Squall joined the two. He had his gunblade at his side he was obviously ready to fight.

" Well if it isn't Mr. Leader himself," Seifer again smirked and crossed his arms turning to Squall.

Squall's blue eyes looked to Seifer, "Whatever..."

"Hmph, gonna go fight chicken wuss? Not much of a fight there. You won't even break a sweat..," an arrogant grin spread wide across Seifer's face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Zell began to shake his fists ready to rumble.

"Calm down, Zell," Squall gave him a quick glance. "What is it, Seifer?"

"Oh, you know me so well, Squall," he patted Squall's shoulder. Squall watched his hand cautiously. he still wasn't sure why Headmaster Cid had even let Seifer back into Garden.

"C'mon, one round. You and me," Seifer gave Squall the "if you back out, I'm better" look.

Squall knew what Seifer was up to. Seifer wanted a chance to show off, to prove he could beat the hero, Squall. But Squall's skills had improved greatly, Seifer only though he was stronger. 

"Sure..," Squall shrugged and headed into the training center, "We'll train afterwards, Zell. This shouldn't take long."

It was like a smack to the face for Seifer. Squall had said "This shouldn't take long." What did that mean?! Was he saying Seifer was a pushover?! That he was weak?!

Seifer glared at Squall's back and followed him. _Either way, _he thought,_ I'm the better man, always have been, always will...._

"Alright, Seifer, you know the rules, no severely injuring your partner during training, that means magic..," Squall still remembered that day Seifer cast fire and Squall's face was forever scarred. No matter how many GF's he would junction he'd always remember.

"What? Are you going pansy on me, Squall? Afraid I might add another scar for ya?" Seifer mocked. 

"Whatever..," Squall was a bit annoyed by that remark, It did make him sound scared.... but he wasn't. Or was he? It had been a while since he had fought Seifer.. maybe he got as well. Squall couldn't ignore that. 

" Yeah, no cheating, Seifer," Zell added crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Ah! I'm deeply hurt by that! how could you assume, that I, a fellow SeeD, would cheat in training?" Seifer faked a pout.

Zell saw a golden opportunity, "You're not a SeeD, Seifer, and even if you were, you'd still cheat. You're just that kind of guy."

Seifer almost growled at Zell, " That's right chicken wuss, you're a SeeD and I'm not. So how can it be I can still kick your ass?" 

"Tch, whatever you say, Seifer," the tone in Zell's voice was shaky.

"That's enough, you wanted to fight me, Seifer? Well, let's go," Squall was getting sick of waiting. He held his gunblade ready, his eyes focused on Seifer.

"That's right," Seifer got his gunblade ready. Who would strike first? Seifer naturally. He spun gaining some power and brought his gunblade around for a downward slash. Squall was quick, he brought up his gunblade to block it. They clashed, and few sparks flew. Seifer drew back, only to strike upward this time. Squall again was quick to react and knocked Seifer's blade away. 

"Not bad, Squall.........," he taunted, as he lunged again. He sliced the air where Squall had been second before. 

"Hey! That was kinda violent, Seifer!" Zell was refereeing the match.

"Shut up, chicken wuss!"

"Don't make me beat you down!" Zelll began hopping a bit. Seifer ignored him, knowing that no chicken wuss was gonna take him down. As Zell said this, Squall swung his gunblade forward pushing Seifer's into the dirt of the training center. Seifer grinned as he just threw a punch at Squall, catching him in the jar. Squall stumbled back a bit surprised.

"Seifer, you're such a cheater!" Zell stopped jumping and just walked over.

"Shut up, Chicken Wuss."

"Look man, that's just jacked up, ya know?" he thought of Raijin and smirked.

"...," Squall touched his lip, and looked at the blood on his black leather glove. 

"Hey, you okay, man?" Zell offered a hand up. Squall shoved Zell aside aside as he drove his fist into Seifer's face. Seifer was not expecting this and hit the ground, then propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes looked enraged, he jumped up and tackled Squall.

"Holy sh-!" Zell started but found himself trying to pry Seifer off of Squall. Seifer fought back, by shoving Zell to the side, but the blonde chicken wuss kept trying.

"Stop that right now!" a mature feminine voice demanded, sounding a bit angry. 

Seifer looked up, getting hit with a blow from Squall.

"Ohh boy, you're in trouble now, Seifer!" Zell snickered looking from Seifer to Quistis.

She put her hands on her hips and sighed, much like she did the one day in the infirmary. 

"Why is it you two are always the one's who cause ruckus in this garden?" Quistis walked over looking down at both Seifer and Squall. She had recently been promoted to instructor once again. After her heroics with Ultimecia, it was the least Headmaster Cid said he could do. 

" Gonna assign them a detention?" Zell snickered. 

"Zell, go study before I assign _you_ a detention," Quistis turned her eyes towards Zell.

"Sheesh! Fine, okay, don't have to get all authority-like," Zell held up his hands as he backed up and out of the training center. Quistis turned back to Squall and Seifer.

"Alright you two, do you have an explanation?"

"....."

" Instructor, who really cares? We didn't hurt anyone but ourselves, and this _is_ the training center," Seifer raised his eyebrows as he stood up dusting himself off. Squall did the same, only he didn't raise his eyebrows.

"Seifer, you are in no position to-"

"He's right... this is the training center... neither of us are severely injured..."

Quistis looked shocked at Squall's defense for Seifer. She thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, do as you like," Quistis looked from Seifer to Squall shaking her head. Squall just walked past Quistis and out of the training center, he had a lot on his mind.

"Hmm," Seifer followed Squall. " Hey, maybe you'ree smarter than you look, i mean siding with me and all so we wouldn't get in trouble. Heh heh." he patted his shoulder.

"... That's not why" he pushed his hand away.

"Oh?"

"I didn't want to hear you complain... it's annoying..," Squall crossed his arms and looked to the side. 

"Annoying, eh?" Seifer headed off snickering. Squall started down the hall.

"Squall!" 

"....," he turned around to see Quistis walk towards him.

" Is there something wrong?" Quistis looked him over with a concerned look.

" No.... why would there be?"

" Well you sided with Seifer and-"

Squall cut her off. " Just because we don't get long doesn't mean we don't share the same views.." 

" Ah, I guess you really are more complex than I think.."

Squall went to his dorm hoping to get a bit of rest. He hadn't had much since the battle with Ultimecia. How long had it been now? A month? Afterward everyone celebrated and things were going good, then they had to come back to reality and deal with more problems, like the repair of the Trabian Garden. Squall had played an important role in all of this, but once it was over, he chose to fade from the spotlight. He didn't like it very much, he'd rather be left alone. So, he told Cid that he just wanted to continue being a SeeD, not a leader. Cid was a bit shocked and tried to convince him otherwise, the young man kept his decision final. He still had no clue about Laguna and Raine. Laguna chickened out before he could tell Squall.....

Squall quickly fell asleep, he was exhausted..

The annoying sound of the alarm clock woke the sleeping lion up. He opened his eyes to see light shine through his blinds. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes, forcing himself up and to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, he looked like a guy who had gone without sleep.. He washed his face and sighed hanging his head over his sink in thought. _...I just want to rest.... When will things calm down? So much has happened so fast.... I just can't keep up. But everyone else is trying hard too... I have to think of them..... I need to stop thinking..... _

" Yo, Squall, you in there?" Zell's voice came from outside his dorm.

"What is it?" Squall wiped off his face and opened the door.

"Whoa... man, you look kinda.... pale."

"Whatever..... What do you need?"

"Heh well," He rubbed the back of his head "we got a situation."

_Oh great....._ he thought

"Situation?" 

"Well .. ehehehe. Ya see, Cid has agreed to help Esthar out .. So...uhhh,"

"So what?" Squall grew impatient.

".... Heh, I never saw you in your pajamas. Nice Griever pants..,"

"......," Squall slammed the door on Zell. 


	2. " SAY WHAT?!"

****

Chapter 2: " Say What?!"

Squall made his way out of the dorms and to the directory, Zell not far ahead of him. He kept his cold gaze down at the floor, in deep thought of course.

" Yo, Squall. What're you thinking about?" Zell turned around and waited for Squall to catch up. Squall looked up a bit, with tired empty eyes.

"Nothing..."

" Wow, not much goes on up there, if you're always thinking about `nothing'."

"......"

"If you wanna talk about anything, you know we're here, right?"

".. I know... but there's nothing to talk about."

Zell shrugged, he knew better, he knew Squall wasn't gonna share his thoughts with Zell.

_Sorry, Zell... I know you just want to help, _Squall thought, _but it isn't as simple as everyone thinks..._

The two arrived at the directory, greeted by Quistis and Irvine. Zell waved a bit as he approached, then sat down on the steps leading to the elevator. 

"So, where's Selphie and Rinoa?" Zell looked around a bit.

"I'm not sure. Selphie said she and Rinoa were going to be a bit late, something about the Garden Festival. They'll be here soon," Quistis stood in her familiar pink/peach skirt and shirt, with her many belts. 

" Yeah, Selphie is sure wound up about the festival, offered my services, and she worked me to death.. Ah, the things we do for love," Irvine put the back of his hand to his forehead and gave a sigh.

" R-right....," Zell quirked a brow and shook his head.

" When are we leaving for Esthar?" Squall looked to Quistis. 

She crossed her arms, one foot was a little in front of the other, this is her normal stance. "We leave as soon as Headmaster Cid gives us a mission briefing. So if there's anything you need to do, I suggest doing it now, while you have time."

" In that case!" Zell stood up " I think I'll go purchase myself a hotdog." 

" They aren't _that_ good," Irvine straightened his hat and glanced at Zell.

" Excuse me? What did you say about the hot dog? They aren't good? Tch, think what you want, man. What's wrong with you? " Zell looked Irvine over. 

"I don't believe my entire existence revolves around a meat product," Irvine chuckled shaking his head.

".. That ain't funny!" Zell headed towards the cafeteria. 

Quistis shook her head and sighed. 

In the Quad, the two, Selphie and Rinoa, were planning away. 

"Hey! Let's get a real band this time! It'll be great!" Selphie's eyes lit up as she spoke.

Rinoa nodded in agreement " That's a good idea... But who?"

".....Ummmm.... That's a good question..," Selphie scratched her head and thought. " Ya know, I'd ask Miss Julia if she were still alive... OH! Sorry, Rinoa!" Selphie covered her mouth realizing what she had said. 

Rinoa shook her head looking down a bit, " No, it's okay.."

"I didn't mean to-"

" Heh, I know she'd love to sing at the festival."

"Yeah...."

Rinoa looked up , her eyes a bit dreamy, almost as if she weren't there anymore, but she was in her own world of happy memories. "I remember she'd sing to me when I was little..," she closed her eyes. " I can still hear her voice crystal clear, it was so beautiful. I always wanted to be a singer like her, play the piano too... I wasn't any good though." She opened her eyes and looked back down.

" ....!!!!!! HEY! I have an idea!!" Selphie jumped out of her seat, her arms flaring bit, she was full of energy.

"What's that?"

"You could sing!!! After all you _are_ Miss Julia's daughter!" Selphie was now frothing with energy. 

"Me?! No no no! I'm not any good," Rinoa waved her hands up in front of her.

" Oh, c'mon! You are too! And just think about it! You'll be singing to Squall " Selphie winked. 

Rinoa blushed a little bit, and considered. "Yeah.. but I still don't know. I'm really not very good at singing.."

"You'll be fine! C'mon, please!!! You only have to sing once or twice! The rest will be the hired band, okay?" Selphie was set on getting Rinoa to sing.

" Oh, fine... I'll sing." 

"WHOO HOO!!"

In the cafeteria Zell sat rubbing his hands together, practically drooling over his 2 hotdogs. He took one taking a nice big bite. His cheeks bulged as he chewed, savoring every bite. After every bite he'd set it down then take a drink of his soda. 

"Oh man, this makes my day," Zell took another bite, he didn't need ketchup or mustard, he'd eat them plain!

"Hey Zell!" the familiar girl-with-the-pig-tail working on the library committee approached Zell.

"Hey!" Of course his mouth was full, his words weren't so clear.

" Oh , I see you're enjoying lunch," she sat down next to him.

"Yeah! You bet, these things are da bomb!"

"..Umm.. yeah?" She didn't quite understand him but pretended she did.

" Oh yeah!"

"Heheh," she giggled. He swallowed, grinning.

" What would this world be like without em?" He took another bite.

" I dunno, but you sure like them!" she looked at his almost finished plate.

" Uh huh, and none of them will escape from me!" Zell nodded, then took a drink. His mouth being full, it wasn't exactly easy to tell what he was saying. Now, the girl having a big crush on him, and how her name happened to be Anna might have affected how she heard this. In her ears she heard... "Uh Umm, Anna will you go out with me?"

" YES! I'll go out with you!" She practically jumped up out of her seat. Zell spit out his soda, it sprayed all over the table.

"HUH?!"

" I'll go out with you!" she grabbed his hand. Zell's face was over whelmed with confusion. He blinked a few times, then considered the situation, here he had a not too bad looking girl willing to go out with him.

" Sure!" Zell grinned.

"Hey guys!!" Selphie waved as she approached, Squall, Irvine and Quistis.

"Heh heh, my tulip is here" Irvine fixed his hat and headed towards the pair.

" Tulip......?" Squall looked at Irvine like he was weird.

" Hey there, Selphie!" Irvine waved as he walked to meet them.

" Guess what!!" Selphie jumped up.

" You have a kiss for me?" Irvine smirked. Selphie quirked a brow and raised her upper lip to the right a little bit, obviously not amused by the remark.

"No, even better!"

" Okay.. umm..," Irvine pretended to think.

" I got Rinoa to sing for the Garden Festival!!!!" Selphie just blurted it out.

" Hehe, that is pretty cool," Irvine smiled, though he was hoping it would be the kiss.

" Wow, Rinoa, you have courage," Quistis nodded smiling.

"...," Squall looked to Rinoa's smiling face, it brought back some life to his dull blue eyes. "I can't wait to hear it..." It was the most emotion Squall had in his speech in a while, it wasn't much, but it was more than usual. Rinoa smiled at Squall, then walked over. 

" You look kinda tired, do you need to rest?" Rinoa bent down a bit looking up into Squall's eyes which were tilted downward. Squall looked up to see Irvine behind Quistis and Selphie giving him a thumbs up and a wink. _He is sick.. _he thought.

" No, I'm fine."

" Hmm, if you need to rest, don't resist it," Rinoa said, standing back up.

" Where's Zell and Cid, I want to get this over with," Squall looked towards the Cafeteria to see Zell walking towards them with a satisfied grin on his face.

" Enjoy your lunch?" Quistis asked.

" Yup, I even got myself a chick," Zell ran his hands through his hair trying to look cool.

" You did? How?" Irvine suddenly turned his attention to Zell.

" Congratulations, Zell!" Selphie cheered.

" Ha, chicken wuss with a girl? Hahhahaha! Oh don't make me laugh!" The group could hear Seifer's laugh, there was no need to guess.

" Tch, where's your girlfriend, Seifer?" Zell crossed his arms.

" I don't need a girlfriend, it's a waste of time," Seifer shot a quick glance to Rinoa.

" What do you want Seifer?" Squall looked up at him.

" I'll be joining your little mission."

" SAY WHAT?!!!!"


	3. " Good Luck!"

****

Chapter 3: " Good luck!"

The group stood to attention as Cid finished his briefing. 

" Does everyone understand?" Cid looked over the rim of his glasses at the SeeD. Selphie looked down the group who were all lined up in a row, then she raised her hand jumping a bit. 

" Will we be back in time for the Garden Festival?"

" Of course, this should only take a day or so," Cid smiled warmly, and chuckled at Selphie's bubblyness. 

" Okay, then that's all!"

" .... They're not going to try to lock Rinoa up in that.. thing, are they?" There was almost a threatening sound in Squall's calm voice.

".. No, they won't."

"..."

Matron's approach broke the awkward silence.

" Hello , everyone," she bowed her head. Matron wore her normal long black dress, as well as her long black hair down. 

" Hey Matron!" Selphie waved. The group began talking, but everything droned out for Squall. _How does he know? They.... stop thinking, Squall..... just stop. _He looked over to Rinoa. She was smiling she looked so happy.. How? _You always smile..._

" Hmm...," Rinoa turned to face Squall. " Is everything okay?" She said quietly.

".. Yeah."

" Okay," she didn't really believe him, but she dropped it. 

" So, who's squad leader?" Seifer crossed his arms and looked at Squall, knowing the answer.

" Squall will be leader, anything he says, goes," Cid make sure to drill that idea in Seifer's head. he knew Seifer had a tendency to disobey orders. 

" How did I know?" Seifer scowled.

" Don't get your panties in a bunch, Seifer," Zell said as he walked over patting Squall's shoulder. " Besides, Squall's a natural leader!"

" .. Whatever," Squall brushed Zell's hand away. 

" Hehe," Rinoa covered her mouth as she giggled a bit.

"..... Is something wrong?" Squall turned his eyes to Rinoa. She shook her head putting her hands down, a bright smile remained on her warm face.

" No, nothing at all." 

Squall knew Rinoa was laughing at how serious he could be. It bugged him before, but now he didn't mind. In fact, it almost made him want to smile, just to know Rinoa was happy and he could make her smile.

Selphie watched Squall and Rinoa, she could tell the two were sending silent messages between their eyes. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. _I guess Squall's not so cold after all, tee hee._

Irvine noticed too, though his attention was drawn to Selphie who stood a bit in front of him. _Nice a-_

" C'mon! Let's get going!" Zell was getting impatient. Zell of course noticed nothing but how much time was being wasted. "Let's go kick some monster ass!!" He threw up his fist as if upper cutting something.

" Calm down, Zell. Headmaster Cid, I think we should get going before Zell pops a nerve," Quistis saluted to Cid.

"Yes yes, heh," he rubbed the back of his head chuckling a bit at Zell.

" Tch, I'm just ready to rumble, is that a crime?"

" Well then, I wish you all the best of luck!" Cid bowed his head.

" Thankyou," Quistis did the same. 

" Good luck!" Matron waved as the group headed to the parking lot, to get a car to drive to Balamb.

As the group entered the parking lot the problem of "who would drive" arose. 

" Me!! OOOO!! ME!" Selphie bounced flaring her arms. 

" Oh yeah, we're gonna let the shorty drive. Can you reach the petals?" Zell laughed, pointing.

" Stop being a jerk!!" she kicked Zell's shin.

" Ow!!!" Zell jumped back. " The hell?!!!"

" You kind of deserved that one," Irvine chuckled. " Don't diss Selphie."

" Yeah yeah," Zell shook his leg a bit, trying to get the feeling back in it. " So who's driving?"

" I'll drive," Quistis stepped into the driver's seat.

" Alrighty then," Zell followed getting in the back. Selphie and Irvine got in afterwards.

" Well someone has to ride in front with me..," Quistis looked at the back seats of the SeeD van. 

" Maybe we're all just too scar-" Zell began. Selphie elbowed his side.

" Sorry, Zell," She said with a fake smile, she had of course done it on purpose.

" No problem.....," Zell rubbed his side looking like he might have been a bit of pain. 

" Why doesn't Squ-," Seifer was going to suggest Squall ride in the front, as he glanced at Rinoa who cut him off.

" I'll ride in the front," Rinoa took the other front seat and shut the door.

" After you," Seifer held his hand out, the way you would for someone to go ahead of you.

"...," Squall climbed in, and Seifer followed, the doors shut and the car was off to Balamb. 


	4. " You're joking. right?"

Chapter 4: " ...You're joking.... right?"

After the ride on the Ragnarok to Esthar, the group took a car to the presidential residence. Seifer the whole time whined and complained about how weird the people dressed, and Zell implied he might have been gay with his fashion comments, and was then smacked upside the head. Yes, it was a bumpy ride, Irvine and Squall were forced to pull Seifer and Zell away from killing each other a few times, and Quistis had to scold Seifer for trying to shave Zell's head with his gunblade on the way to Esthar. But, they finally made it there, and everyone was okay, exception of Zell's few missing chunks of hair, and Seifer's swollen nose. But they'll heal.

" So we're going to the President's place, huh?" Seifer sniffled a bit, and looked around, and up at the huge buildings.

" Yes, to meet President Laguna. Seifer mind your manners, or you'll regret it dearly," Quistis crossed her arms taking the authority tone of voice.

" Yeah yeah," Seifer blew her off.

Squall looked around a little, it didn't look much different from before, only a little more chaotic. 

" Let's go," Squall didn't really wait he just started right towards the Presidential Palace. 

" This place is just so big!!" Selphie spun around looking up as she walked.

" Uhh, Selphie, maybe you shouldn't do that," Irvine ketp his hands up ready to catch her when she fell.

" Hey, Squall," Rinoa had to walk a bit faster to keep up with him. " It's been a while since we came here, huh?"

" Yeah...," Squall just gave the one word answers.

"... I wonder how President Laguna is doing," Rinoa looked at his face to see if he was even paying attention, which he wasn't.

"..."

" Is something on your mind, Squall?"

" No"

" Oh c'mon, it's easy to tell."

" Whatever."

" Why can't you ever share what you think?"

Squall shrugged. Rinoa shook her head and decided to try later, they were almost to the Presidential Palace. The group arrived at the front gate, the guards approached them.

" Can we help you?" Said the first soldier. 

" We're from Balamb, the SeeD President Laguna sent for..," Squall stepped forward and did the SeeD salute.

" Who?" The soldier sounded a bit confused, as he looked to the other.

" Ah! Good, the President has been awaiting you!" this soldier seemed to be a bit more awake. He led them to the transport. 

" It'll hold three of you at a time," he said motioning to it.

" Selphie, Irvine, and Zell, you three go first," Squall ordered. And the threee obeyed. The transparent bubble locked around then transport as it zipped away into a tunnel. 

" So, who's next, Mr. Leader?" Seifer looked over at Squall.

" Quistis, Rinoa, and you," Squall replied.

" You're going alone?" Rinoa asked.

" Yeah..,"

" I'll come with you," she offered smiling.

"...," Normally Squall would turn this down... but.., " Thanks."

The transporter came back empty, ready for the next pair. Quistis and Seifer sat down, and the bubble locked over them, as it zipped away. Rinoa and Squall were left alone. 

" It's been a while.. since we've been here, huh?" Rinoa put her hands behind her back.

" Only a month," Squall said simply.

" Yeah, it's still kind of a long time."

" I guess."

" Hey! After we're done here, let's go have fun!" Rinoa suddenly jumped up delighted with the idea.

" Have fun?" Squall turned his head to look at her.

" Yeah! There's gotta be some stuff to do around here! I mean the city's so big and all," Rinoa's eyes lit up, Squall nodded.

" Alright....," _I need a break anyway._ " It sounds good to me," and for the first time in a month, a small smile spread across Squall's face. Rinoa's eyes practically popped out of her head.

" You're smiling!!"

" It's not a big deal...."

" It is!! It's a very big deal to me." 

" I'm glad it means something to someone," Squall's smile faded. 

" I think it means a lot to everyone, it's a rare event. And you look so cute when you smile, Squall," Rinoa giggled. Squall fidgeted a bit. " Squall... are you blushing?!! You are!"

" No I'm not," Squall shook his head. The transporter came back ready for them. " Come on, let's go."

" You can't get away from me, Squall, we still have the whole ride to the palace," Rinoa grinned and grabbed his hand.

"...," Squall sat down and stared at the ground. 

" This place is huge, I swear I'm gonna get lost," Zell spun around rubbing the back of his head. 

"...Of course you're going to get lost, Chicken Wuss, you're just st-," Seifer started, but was cut off by Quistis.

" Don't start Seifer, remember you're here to redeem yourself, so I suggest behaving," Quistis raised her brows and crossed her arms.

" I'm terribly sorry Instructor Trepe," Seifer said sarcastically.

" Seifer, remember I am here to supervise you. Anything you do wrong I mark down, so show some respect towards others," Quistis's voice became authority-like.

" Yeah yeah," Seifer rolled his eyes.

" Don't make me treat you like a child, Seifer," Quistis shook her head.

"....," Seifer didn't like being called a child at all, this he found was very annoying. He didn't like Quistis being able to tell him what to do, hell, he didn't like Squall being able to tell him what to do either.

" Heheh, you got told...," Zell snickered.

" Zell, the same goes for you," Quistis shot him a look.

" Me?!!"

" Yes, you."

" Hey!! They're here!!" Selphie pointed to the transport carrying Squall and Rinoa. The transport came to a stop and the bubble turned off. Rinoa got up first and joined the group, Squall followed.

" So where do we go now?" Seifer said a bit anxious.

" Follow me," Squall lead them down the hall and to the President's room. A few guards stopped the bunch.

" Can we help you?" 

" We're the SeeDs President Laguna sent for," he saluted the SeeD salute.

" He sent for SeeD?" the two guards looked at each other and mumbled something.

"... That's right, sorry, yes. You may go in. Squall thought _Not very organized..._

" Thankyou," Squall pushed the doors open and walked into the transparent floored room. " President Laguna, you sent for us?"

" Ah ha!! You're here! Wow you sure are quick!" Laguna walked over and shook Squall's hand. Squall shook it but pulled away quickly.

" What is the mission briefing?" Squall got right down to business, the others giggled a bit at his seriousness.

" Well uhh...," Laguna scratched the back of his head. " How 'bout we discuss this later? I'm sure your friends would like to explore the city, just don't get lost eheheh," Laguna laughed nervously.

"...Whatever," Squall didn't find it funny at all. " Alright disperse for now."

" WHOO HOO! C'mon Irvy!! " Selphie grabbed Irvine's arm and was gone in a flash saying something about shopping. Seifer walked out after them, Quistis kept an eye and him and Zell as they walked out. Rinoa waited for Squall.

" Squall!... Heh, Umm, do ya think I could talk to you a second, it won't take long," Laguna again scratched the back of his head.

" I'll go wait outside," Rinoa waved at Squall and walked out.

" What is it?" Squall turned to Laguna hand on his hip.

" Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while, I guess I just never got around to it, heh," Laguna began to pace a little. Squall watched a bit annoyed.

" Ah," Squall said in a monotone.

" So uhh.. Hey, did you want a candy?" Laguna held out a bowl full of candy from his desk.

" No thanks... What is it you needed to talk to me about?" 

" Heh," Laguna set the bowl down and rubbed his hands together. " Well, umm... let's see, how do I put this..?"

Squall grew impatient and began to shift. " I don't know..."

" Alright, I guess I should just be blunt, huh?"

" Okay."

" Well, Squall.... You have your mother's eyes, did you know that?" Laguna again nervous.

" So I'm told...," Squall crossed his arms. " Is that what you were going to tell me?"

" Do you know who your mother is?" Laguna blinked a few times.

" No."

" Don't you care?"

" No."

" Well, why not?"

Squall shrugged. " I never knew her, I guess I just don't care."

" Well I knew your mother," Laguna smiled.

" That's nice."

" Squall... you're mother died," Laguna looked down a bit sad.

" So I figured."

" She got very sick when you were little," Laguna shook his head.

" Look, if you're going to talk to me about my mother I'd rather not, I never knew her and I don't really care," Of course this was a lie, deep down he did care, he wanted to know everything about her and his father.

" No... no that's not it," Laguna looked back up at Squall. " Squall....," he smiled. " She chose that name very well, your eyes look like a squall."

" Whatever," Squall was really annoyed now. " Look I'm just going to leave now," he headed towards the door.

" Wait, Squall!" Laguna gathered all his courage and spoke. " Raine was your mother!"

Squall stopped in his tracks, but kept his back to Laguna. Right then a bomb dropped on his head, thoughts swarmed everywhere, he couldn't keep track. _Raine?!! My mother?!!! But...... but.... she.... Raine.... Ellone..... Laguna...._

" And... Squall... that's make me your dad," Laguna looked at Squall's back.

"...........," Squall was speechless... All this time, Laguna was his father... After all he'd said about him, and what he thought of him.... and now this?

_So.. Ellone chose well.... Laguna...... my father?.... This can't be.... This has to be a joke.... a joke, that's what it is...._

Squall turned around looking right into Laguna's eyes.

" You're joking...... right?"


	5. we're here for you

**Chapter 5: **

******"We're here for you"**

****

****" No, Squall, I'm not joking." Laguna stepped forward just a little bit, but stopped himself. He looked at Squall's face hoping for something else, anything but that blank expression. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now, but I thought it'd be for the best if I didn't. I mean, you seemed to be doing fine on your own..." 

_That's right.... I'm doing fine ... I turned out fine on my own...._

__" You expect me to stand here and believe this? I have no parents, so don't try to tell me otherwise now, not now that I've made it this far. I don't need these... These stories!" Squall shook his head, and began to feel anger like he never thought he'd feel, and ontop of the anger was confusion. 

" Squall! Please! Just listen to me, hear me out, I'll explain everything to you," Laguna began towards Squall holding out his hand. 

" No! This is ridiculous, I don't even know why I'm listening to you." Squall turned and walked quickly to the door. He hasn't ever thought about who is parents might have been, and to find out now was something he was not prepared for. Who did Laguna think he was?. Squall had just found a little bit of peace, but now he was spiraling back down into his dark closed up world again. Why did he chose now to tell him? 

" Squall.. I'm sorry. Just know... I am your father and I do care about you," Laguna said, as if he thought it might make Squall calmer. But, Squall turned around slowly, and looked Laguna straight in his eyes, with his icy blue gems. 

" I've made it this far, and I turned out fine. I don't need a father now." He turned and left without another word. Laguna sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes and forehead, then his face trying to figure out what to do. 

" Ah man I really messed that one up...," Laguna sat down and slouched in his chair. 

"I heard you yelling, Squall, what's wrong?" Rinoa had to catch up with Squall since he stormed through the door and down the hallway towards the lift. 

" Nothing," Squall kept walking, his eyes on the ground. Suddenly he left his arm jerk back, he turned. Rinoa had a hold of his arm. 

" Don't blow me off this time. I know something's wrong. I want to help." She kept a hold of his arm as if she though that it would prevent him from leaving. 

".........," He looked at Rinoa , then her hand. _I 'm sorry. I know you just want to help, but I.... I can't depend on anyone to comfort me I ju-.... What am I saying? This is what messed me up to begin with.... Get over it... She'll help me.._

__" Squall, I've said it a million times before, but this time I mean it. We're really here for you_. _So whatever's on your mind, just tell us." 

" You won't leave...?" Squall said so quietly, Rinoa could only see his mouth move. 

" Hmm?" 

_Just tell her... This is step one... If you're ever going to open up... Then.... I can't.. Why can't I talk? What's wrong with me? Why is there a wall between me and everyone else?_

__" I'd rather not talk about it..", Squall turned his head away and tried to resist the urge to spin around and spill out everything in his mind.Rinoa released his arm and sighed. 

"Oh Squall, I wish you'd understand." Rinoa turned away and began walking.__

__" Laguna's my father..... And Raine was my mother..," Squall kept his back facing Rinoa, even though he felt relieved. Rinoa spun around. 

" Squall?" 

" He's been here in Esthar this whole time... I guess he was busy as the president. So he waited until now to tell me," Squall shook his head. " He...left to find Ellone. My mother.. She died shortly after I was born. That's what I've heard anyway." 

" Squall.....," Rinoa put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't really respond, he just stared at the floor. 

" I hate him." Squall said grimly. 

" Squall... Don't say that. Sir Laguna is a good man, and you know it. Don't say you hate your father, because if you do, so much time is lost and it can never be taken back. I should know. You weren't meant to hate Squall," she removed her hand from his shoulder and walked around to face him, she knelt down slightly and looked up into his eyes. " Sure, you're a little cold, and you can be a real jerk sometimes, but I know it's not in you to hate. You think you're so tough, but I can see right through that mask," Rinoa smiled. 

_That smile.... That smile can free me from all of this. _

__" Look, I know that you must feel realy confused. I would too," Rinoa stood up and made sure Squall's eyes left the floor. " So, I guess you and I really aren't that different. My mother died when I was very young too." Rinoa put her hands behind her back and walked around slowly. Squall had never heard Rinoa really talk about her mother. He watched her, did she have some point to this? 

" The memories I have of her are vague, but they're there. She was a pianist, you know." Rinoa stopped and faced him smiling. " Julia Heartilly. She also had a song, "Eyes On Me"." 

" I know..," Squall was now remembering what information he'd learned in his dream that Ellone had caused. 

" You do? I didn't think it was that well known anymore." 

" There's a lot of things that are too confusing to talk about right now." 

" Oh, I see. Like what?" Rinoa had ways to get Squall to talk. 

"Everything." 

" Well, you have 24 hours to sort it out and tell me,' she said smiling. 

"......?" 

" After we go explore the city, and I won't let you "be alone"", She grabbed his arm much like the first day he'd ever seen her, leading him to the dance floor. 

" What's taking them so long?" Zell was punching the air and cracking his neck. 

" EW! Don't do that!" Selphie plugged her ears. 

" What?!" Zell stopped and held out his arms. Seifer smirked and cracked his fingers just to gross Selphie out. 

" Please, stop acting like children," Quistis rolled her eyes. 

" Maybe we should just go. If they want alone time..." Irvine looked up from behind the rim of his hat. 

" There they are!!!' Selphie said jumping and pointing. 

" So where do we go first?" Rinoa said rejoining the group. 

" Weapon shop, I need to upgrade my weapon." Seifer ran his finger over his gunblade edge. 

" Well I'm hungry," Zell rubbed his stomach. 

" You're always hungry," said Selphie. Irvine stood up from leaning against the wall, and tilted up his hat. 

" Wherever Selphie wants to go," he winked at Selphie. Her nose wrinkled up again, then there was a spark of an idea. 

" HEY! Let's go to the Esthar clothing shop, and get Irvy a whole new look!!" 

Irvine frowned...." Uhhh maybe you wanna go to the pet store or-" it was too late for Irvine, Selphie had a lock on his arm and was leading im towards the clothing store. 

" The weapon can wait, I want to see this," Seifer snickered following. Quistis shook her head as if disapproving, but deep down she thought it was funny as hell. 

" C'mon," Rinoa ran ahead with Selphie. 

" Well I s'pose food can wait. I'd pay money to see Irvine with one of those hats on his head." He pointed to a man who's head was devoured by a large purple dome like hat. 

" Yeah.." _Now that would be interestingly funny. _

" So how are things?" Zell tried to make small chat as they followed the group. 

" Okay." 

" Sounds cool. You know.. I was thinking and thinking about it." Zell rubbed his head. 

" About what?" 

" You know, after all those times Ellone sent us into that dream. I was trying to figure something out." 

" Zell, get to the point' Squall was in no mood for things to be drawn out. 

" Okay okay, sheesh! Well after all the info I gathered.... Squall I think Laguna's your dad," Zell was a lot smarter than what people gave him credit for. " I didn't tell anyone, just in case I was wrong or something." 

".....!" Squall looked at Zell. _How could he know before I did? _

" Sorry, just a thought. I'm probably wrong though. But ya know cause Raine and all,you look a like her, and Ellone told me she died shortly after she had a kid. And then-" 

" You're right Zell." 

" Oh good cause I tho- WHAT?!" 

"....," Squall rolled his eyes. 

" Really?!!" 

" I'd rather not talk about it." 

" Oh.. Oh okay...............So when'd Lagu-' 

"Zell!" 

" Sorry!" 


End file.
